


Five Times Scott McCall Helped Make Latkes

by anna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/pseuds/anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>see title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Scott McCall Helped Make Latkes

**Author's Note:**

> For allofthefeelings’ Chanukah AU challenge
> 
> Thanks to k for looking this over.
> 
> I’ve gone with the Sheriff’s fanon nickname of “John”

I.

Scott was eight the first time he grated the potatoes. It was also the first time that Stiles and his parents came over for the family Chanukah party. Scott’s mom handled the rest of the dinner. When Scott sat at the table he told the Stilinskis that he had made the latkes “with some help from his mom”. His mom looked at him fondly and didn’t correct him. Stiles high fived him and said they were the best potatoes ever.

II.

Scott was nine when he peeled the potatoes for the first time. He nicked his pointer finger until it bled. When he showed off his band-aid to Stiles, Stiles promised to help him the next year.

III.

Scott was thirteen when he became in charge of the latkes. Stiles asked him if they could have applesauce instead of sour cream that year. Melissa searched the internet for applesauce recipes and Scott decided to bake instead of fry the latkes. When Stiles and the Sheriff came over that year, Melissa and the Sheriff let Stiles and Scott have a quarter of a glass of wine each. Stiles gave Melissa an extra long hug as he and John left. 

IV

Scott was seventeen the year he tried to peel the potatoes with his claws. He ended up with potato in his hair and an unsympathetic Stiles. When Scott went back to the store for more potatoes, he ran into Kira. That was how the whole pack ended up invited to dinner. Kira, Malia, Derek, Braeden, and Lydia squeezed in at the table with Stiles, John, Melissa and Scott. Melissa asked Derek and Braeden how their recent traveling had gone. That was the year that John gave his space at the end of the table to Scott. 

V

Scott was a freshman in college when Stiles came back to their apartment after a day of classes. Scott directed Stiles in the kitchen with various cooking related tasks while Scott took care of the potatoes. This year there was sour cream (for Scott) and homemade applesauce (for Stiles). Cassie and Steve, from Scott’s bio study group, arrived with a bottle of kosher wine. Stiles told Scott the latkes were the best potatoes ever while they held hands across the table.


End file.
